Pluto Escapade
by Silurian
Summary: Time to get a bounty at Pluto... Oh and since I keep forgetting to place it before my stories -.- Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me...only the chars that never appeared on the show ^.^


A young woman yawned quietly as she carried out her normal routine for the morning. She dreaded going outside. It was so horribly cold. Yes, of course technology is advanced enough to keep a person warm on the rigid planet. Yet it still was horrible cold. But, if this cold place kept her and Stein safe, it was worth the torment.  
  
"Well Stein, I'm heading out. Behave yourself." She almost got out the door when she heard a whimpering meow. Looking back to her companion and blinked in surprise, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She went into the kitchen and of the small apartment and quickly prepared the cat's breakfast. Placing the bowl in front of him she petted him softly as he ate. "There you go, Stein. Sorry that I almost forgot you."  
  
With that done she left the apartment, out into the cold vacant streets. No one liked to be outside unless they had to. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as she walked down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike lounged on the couch in the 'livingroom' of the Bebop. He stared at the screen in front of him that rested on the coffee table. The screen was about to air the new Big Shot show. Jet sat across from Spike, sitting on the other coach. He also stared at the screen rather eager to see what the new bounty would be. After all, they had mouths to feed.  
  
Faye wandered into the livingroom, stopping behind the couch where Spike rested. She leaned on the back of the couch, "When is it coming on?"  
  
Spike answered without giving her so much as a glance, "Soon."  
  
Just as the word slipped from his mouth the screen came to life showing the logo and the two stars of Big Shot.  
  
"Hey amigos! How're all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the solar system doing?" Punch, the male African American star, recited his usual line.  
  
"It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives!" The pretty blonde cowgirl Judy continued the usual intro.  
  
Punch grinned as an image of a young woman popped up. The image showed along with the listed stats that she had long brown hair and green eyes. She was a fair build and didn't seem that she was too dangerous, "We got a pretty one here today boys. Her name is rumored to be Catrina...and she's charged for stealing an animal."  
  
Judy piped in, "But hold onto your guns, she's worth a whopping 15 million woolongs!"  
  
Faye's jaw dropped as she watched the screen. Spike's eyes widened, and they both exclaimed at the same time, "15 million woolongs!?"  
  
Jet shrugged, "And for a pet napper at that. Must have been a millionaire's pet."  
  
Judy then warned, "And you boys better be good. Remember, if you harm her you wont get the reward."  
  
Jet calmly reached out and turned the screen off, "So who's getting this one?" He looked up and noticed both Spike and Faye were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
In the hangar Spike and Faye were fighting over the Swordfish. Spike growled slightly and pushed her back, "It's my fighter so back off woman! I'll get this one."  
  
Faye snapped, "I wont see anything from it if you get it!"  
  
Spike shrugged, "You'll get a meal or two."  
  
Before Faye could continue the argument Jet opened the comm system, "Don't you want to know where the bounty is at?"  
  
Faye blinked, "He has a point."  
  
Spike looked up slightly to the ceiling speaking out so Jet could hear, "How do you know?"  
  
Jet chuckled slightly, "I have my ways. The information says she's hiding out on Pluto.."  
  
Faye frowned, "Forget it...my skin can't take that wasteland."  
  
Spike smirked and climbed into the cockpit of his Swordfish, "I'll save you a few woolongs Faye." He ignored the glare he got and prepared to disembark from the Bebop.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey sweetie, how about a round?" a biker type man hollered out to a waitress.  
  
The young woman came over the man's table and placed a drink down onto the wooden surface. She was out of her warm clothes and into a waitress type uniform. "For the last time, if you don't call me by my name I'll personally remove your 'little man'."  
  
The man's eyes widened, "What? How dare you talk to a customer like that?" He raised his hand to hit her.  
  
She flinched slightly ready to take the hit but it never came. She looked back she saw a gangly man holding onto the guy's arm.  
  
"I think she gave you a pretty good warning," the gangly one spoke.  
  
With a grunt the man swung his other arm around to hit the other man.  
  
The woman stepped back and grabbed a pitcher ready to smash it on either one's head, depending on how things went.  
  
The gangly man easily slipped under neath the fist and pulled his other arm causing the burly man to flip onto his back, crashing the table in the process.   
"Why you.." the man ran after Gangly like a bull in a china shop.  
  
The gangly man smirked and slipped to the side as the 'Bull' ran right past him through the door and out onto the street. Once the slender man noticed the guy gave up he approached the woman.   
  
She gripped the pitcher protectively, "Thanks...who are you?"  
  
"Spike..." he smiled to her, knowing he found his brunette bounty.  
  
She gave the man a closer look, he wasn't too bad looking for as skinny as he was, but she frowned as she knew someone with that skill...had to be. "You came for me didn't you?"  
  
He nodded, "Yea." Leaning closer slightly to her he whispered, "15 million woolongs wouldn't keep many people away."  
  
"Well a frozen wasteland would. Fifteen is it now? They aren't giving up I see." She walked away from him and went behind the bar, making no attempt to escape. "Want a drink?"  
  
Spike arched a brow, sure the pet napping thing was a bit weird, but she wasn't running? She was caught yet she didn't seem nervous. Not being able to stand the heat of the room anymore he peeled off the parka he had worn to brave the elements. As he sat down on a stool he rested his arms on the bar, "Why not."  
  
She placed a filled shot glass in front of him not bothering to tell him what it was, "So you know who I am. You know what I did, and I will say right now, I wont run. I don't have a reason to. The bounty is pennies compared to what I have."  
  
Spike stared at her, "Trying to buy me off?"  
  
"Hmph," she folded her arms across her chest, "not in the least. I am merely saying you're getting ripped off."  
  
Not being able to stand his curiosity anymore, "Why did you nab a pet for anyway?"  
  
She chuckled, "I have my reasons..." 


End file.
